The present invention relates to techniques by which a user is able to control a video and audio communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques that provide each user with a display enabling that user to control a switch that makes and breaks connections between communication devices.
Pressman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,872, describe a videophone network system which includes a control console at each of a plurality of stations. Each station also includes video and audio inputs and outputs, with central switching devices connecting the inputs and outputs. As shown in FIG. 3, each control console includes pushbuttons for selecting functions and stations. Two LEDs assocaited with each station's pushbutton indicate the status of that station. The LEDs indicate whether the station is unconnected, connected or busy, for example. A user can use the pushbuttons to control the switching devices, and the LEDs provide helpful information to the user.
Boerger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,929, describe a similar videoconferencing system. FIG. 12 shows a controller unit at a participant location, including a display. The participants receive checkback information on the status of the controls and other components of the network through this display, which may include signal lamps, alphanumeric display and so forth.
Fields, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,724, describes a teleconference system for multiple stations in which one object is to provide a virtual conference space or a naturalistic rendition of a physical space to simulate a face-to-face conference. In other words, cameras and displays are positioned so that the conferees have the same relative locations at each station even though they are at separate locations. Each conferee has a control box with control switches governing interconnections between stations through relays at a central control room.
Face et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,307, describe a two-way closed circuit television system in which a terminal has a control unit for communication with the control center and thence to other terminals under control of the control center, so that the control center delegates part of its supervisory authority to a selected terminal for a period of time. Poirier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,908, describe a videotelephone conference system in which switching is controlled by signals based on the loudness of speech signal for a microphone or cumulatively for a room. Schober, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,928, similarly describes a conference video system which uses microphones coupled through circuit elements to a servomotor which positions a mirror to focus on a speaker and aims the camera field of vision toward active audio.
D. C. Swinehart, L. C. Stewart and S. M. Ornstein, "Adding Voice to an Office Computer Network", Proceedings of IEEE GlobeCom '83 Conference, Nov. 1983, reprinted as Xerox PARC CSL-83-8, describe a telephone system in which workstations connected by an Ethernet network manage voice switching. A user may use a workstation to provide commands to a telephone control server which in turn controls switching between standardized telephone peripherals connected to the network.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for user control of a video and audio system.